Idiot
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya selama dia hidup, Hiruma merasa menjadi seorang idiot. Dan Clifford lah penyebabnya, "Perasaan sialan macam apa ini sebenarnya?" /ClifHiru/ EDITED


_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

Lady Gaga – Poker Face

* * *

**Idiot**

© Sapphire

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Muarata

**Summary: **Untuk pertama kalinya selama dia hidup, Hiruma merasa menjadi seorang idiot. Dan Clifford lah penyebabnya, "Perasaan sialan macam apa ini sebenarnya?" /ClifHiru/

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Clifford D. Lewis x Yoichi Hiruma (entah mana seme, mana uke =.=)

**Rating: **T for bad mouth

**Warning:** Shonen ai, F-bomb!, OOC, don't like don't read -.- EDITED

* * *

**DUK DUK DUK**

Suara ketukan meja dari jari _Quarterback_ pirang itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan ini. Wajahnya yang selama ini selalu dihiasi dengan seringai licik, mendadak lenyap pada malam ini. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah wajah penuh keputusasaan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Kemana gerangan perginya Yoichi Hiruma yang biasanya?

Hiruma cerdas, dan dia tahu pasti hal itu. Kemampuan otaknya mampu menerima lebih cepat dari orang lain. Sel-sel otaknya jauh lebih superior dari orang kebanyakan. Dia pintar menganalisis masalah. Tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan orang lain. Tapi lalu kenapa sekarang dia merasa jadi manusia paling tolol sedunia?

Dan jawabannya hanya satu; Clifford D. Lewis.

Apa istimewanya dari pemuda arogan itu hingga membuat Hiruma menjadi tidak karuan seperti ini?

Sama. Karena mereka terlalu sama. Hiruma sendiri bagai melihat cermin ketika berhadapan dengan Clifford. Pertama, mereka sama-sama berambut pirang. Oke, rambut asli Hiruma memang sebelumnya adalah hitam. Tapi sama saja kan?

Kedua, mereka licik. Hiruma licik, dan Clifford pun tidak kalah licik. Ketiga, mereka ahli dalam poker, khususnya Texas hold 'em. Hiruma memenangkan jutaan dolar dari permainan ini, tapi dia harus menyerah kalah di hadapan sang Mr. Lewis.

Keempat, mereka kaya. Clifford, penjudi sejak usia masih kanak-kanak; Hiruma menjadikan Las Vegas sebagai sumber uangnya. Dan bila ingin menyebutkan lebih jauh lagi apa saja persamaan mereka, itu akan membutuhkan waktu semalaman.

Hiruma menghela nafas panjang. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir dia dan Tim Jepang berada di Amerika, besok pagi mereka harus segera terbang ke Jepang. Dia mencoba kembali mengingat _Quarterback_ Amerika tersebut.

Pertemuan pertama, saat Konferensi Pers waktu itu. Tak ada kesan, toh saat itu Hiruma juga sedang dalam penyamaran. Pertemuan kedua, di salah satu Kasino. Ia terpaksa menyerah kalah di meja poker, bahkan sampai nyaris terbunuh. Pertemuan ketiga, di lapangan football. Tak hanya perang fisik, Hiruma juga harus perang otak dan adu superioritas dengan Clifford.

Termenung, memikirkan kembali segala potongan-potongan momen yang berputar secara acak di kepalanya. Satu kesimpulan segera didapat: Hanya ketika berada di hadapannya sajalah Hiruma merasa menjadi idiot.

Hiruma tidak menyukai perasaan yang menjalar di dirinya saat ini. Dia benci ketika tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Untuk jenius yang terbiasa dengan solusi penyelesaian masalah yang cepat, keadaan malam ini jelas amat sangat menyiksa Hiruma.

"Perasaan sialan macam apa ini sebenarnya?" desisnya.

Cinta?

"_Fuck_!"

.

.

* * *

Beberapa kilometer dari tempat itu, _Quarterback_ pirang yang lain juga sedang terjaga di kamar hotelnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Majalah olahraga yang ada di tangannya pun hanya berfungsi sebagai pajangan saja. Karena walau matanya tertuju ke majalah itu, pikirannya ada di tempat lain saat ini.

_Yoichi Hiruma_. Clifford menyebut namanya dalam hati.

Untuk beberapa hari ini kepalanya terus dipenuhi oleh pemuda Jepang itu. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika dia hanya memikirkan tentang pertandingan Amerika versus Jepang, tapi akan mulai mengkhawatirkan jika yang ada di pikirannya bukanlah mengenai pertandingan, bukan mengenai Jepang atau Amerika, dan bahkan bukan mengenai _football_. Yang ada hanya Hiruma.

Hiruma.

Hiruma.

Hiruma.

Hi—

"_Ah, shit_." Clifford mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "_stop thinking about him!_" serunya kesal sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

**Trrt..Trrt...Trrt...**

Suara ponselnya. Clifford menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, ada rasa enggan yang nyata yang terpancar di matanya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk berbicara orang lain saat ini. Tapi terus-terusan mendengar _ringtone_ memuakkan itu di telinganya membuat Clifford dengan enggan mengambil juga ponsel miliknya. Mengecek nama penelponnya sekilas.

Bud.

Tsk, _receiver_ Pentagram itu mau apa lagi? Sepertinya Clifford sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengannya, atau memang sudah sifat alamiah dari seorang Bud Walker untuk terus merecoki hidupnya? Sambil mendesah penuh rasa bosan, Clifford akhirnya mengangkat juga panggilan tersebut.

"_What's up, _Bud_?_"

"Hey, Clifford, kenapa nggak turun? Makan malam sudah siap lho." Suara Bud terdengar dari ponselnya, bercampur dengan suara-suara gaduh. Sepertinya dia sedang berada di Restoran Hotel bersama para anggota Tim Amerika yang lain.

Clifford memutar matanya, memikirkan Hiruma seharian ini sudah cukup untuk meruntuhkan nafsu makannya. "_I'm not in the mood now_." Jawabnya datar.

"Jah, sejak kapan gitu mau makan saja pakai 'mood' segala?" ujar Bud geli, "_Eat when you're hungry. Stop when you're __f__ull. And love yourself.__ Life is simple, man." _Kalimat bijak yang entah ia contek dari film mana keluar begitu saja dari mulut Bud.

"_Screw you!_" gerutu Clifford. "_I'm not hungry_. _J__ust leave me alone_, Bud."

Bud diam sejenak, mendadak kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas. Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan melanda antara mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya Bud kembali bicara dengan nada serius. "Clifford, _you okay_?"

Clifford mengerjap, jelas dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. Tapi perlukah ia curhat hal ini ke Bud? Mengingat betapa _embernya_ mulut pemuda itu. Kemudian Clifford menjawab singkat, "_Yeah, why_?"

"Hm, _dunno__,_ aku hanya merasa kau sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Shit_, masa' dia tau?_ "Aneh apanya?" tanya Clifford sedikit gugup. Takut juga membayangkan kalau Bud tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini.

"Yaah, kau jadi uring-uringan, hobi melamun, kadang matamu berubah menjadi sendu. Yeah _you know_, seperti yang biasa di film-film roman."

"_Fuck_, Bud, _I'm not like that__!"_

Bud terkekeh, "Mestinya kau lihat dirimu sekarang, Clifford. Kau jadi aneh. Dan berani sumpah, saat melihatmu aku seakan melihat wajah menyedihkannya Romeo saat ditinggal Juliette!" Itu ejekan, jelas. Sejak kapan Walker tengik ini jadi belajar menggunakan kalimat sarkastik?

_You're totally dead, _Walker! Nyaris saja Clifford segera memutuskan panggilan, sebelum kemudian suara menjengkelkan itu terdengar lagi.

"Terakhir kulihat kau yang seperti ini itu tahun lalu."

Clifford mengangkat alisnya, tidak jadi menutup panggilan itu. Penasaran, lebih tepatnya. "Hm, pas kapan itu?"

"Pas kau dicampakkan Hilary Duff."

**Tuut Tuuut Tuut**

Clifford langsung mematikan sambungan telpon, lalu dibantingnya ponselnya dengan kesal. BlackBerry Bold itu dengan sukses hancur berkeping-keping. Bukan masalah besar, mengingat koleksi ponselnya itu sudah se-gudang. Dan membeli ponsel baru sama saja seperti membeli kacang goreng jika kau menjadi seorang Clifford D. Lewis.

Mari bernostalgia. Clifford kembali mengingat kejadian tahun lalu. Bukan sesuatu yang ingin dia ingat, bahkan lebih tepatnya ingatannya itu sudah terkubur dalam-dalam. Tapi satu hal yang dia tahu pasti; terakhir kali dia merasa tidak karuan seperti ini karena seorang gadis.

Gadis.

Dan Hiruma itu bukan seorang gadis kan?

"_Fuck!_"

Yeah, _fuck_.

.

.

* * *

"Hiruma-san, kau mau ke mana?"

Pertanyaan dari mulut Sena diacuhkan oleh Hiruma. Dia tetap melangkah melewati Eyeshield 21 itu tanpa berkata apa-apa dengan membawa tas penuh berisi sesuatu.

"Hiruma-san!" dengan kecepatan cahayanya, dengan mudah Sena langsung mencegat langkah Hiruma, "jawab aku dulu, mau ke mana malam-malam begini? Dan tas besar apa itu?" tudingnya.

Hiruma menatap Sena malas. Malam ini sudah terlalu melelahkan untuknya, dan ia malas harus meladeni lagi bocah itu. "Ini bukan urusanmu, _fucking chibi_. Sekarang, minggir!" Hiruma mendorong Sena yang menghalangi jalannya, dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar hotel.

"Hiruma-san, besok kita pulang, kan?" Lirih Sena sambil menatap punggung _quarterback_ itu. Pertanyaan singkat itu entah kenapa menyimpan berjuta makna di dalamnya.

Hiruma berhenti sejenak, lalu tanpa membalikkan badan dia menjawab. "Tak perlu kau beri tahu aku juga tahu."

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Tidur saja sana!" Potong Hiruma, dan dalam sekejap dia sudah keluar dari pintu hotel.

Sena hanya memandangnya putus asa, "Apa yang ingin dilakukan Hiruma-san sebenarnya?"

.

.

* * *

Clifford masih dengan rutinitasnya seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Tiduran di ranjangnya dengan majalah olahraga di tangan, melamun, berkali-kali melihat jam. Sungguh rutinitas yang membosankan. Untuk ukuran seorang jenius dengan tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, jelas aktivitas yang sedang ia lakukan kini terlihat seperti hal sia-sia.

_Besok dia pulang_. Batinnya.

Damn, _lalu kenapa? Bukan urusanku kan? _Suara hatinya yang lain bicara.

_Ya, bukan urusanku, tapi tetap saja aku memikirkannya. Argh~kenapa sih aku ini?_

**TOK TOK TOK**

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan kasar, membuatnya segera tersadar dari perang batin sakit jiwa itu. Clifford mengernyit, siapa juga orang yang berani mengetuk pintu kamarnya? Dia sudah mewanti-wanti pada para anggota Tim Amerika yang lain untuk tidak mengganggunya malam ini, dan semua orang jelas patuh akan perintah Yang Mulia Pangeran Clifford. Tapi kenapa sekarang masih ada saja yang mengganggunya?

**BRAAK**

Belum sempat Clifford berpikir, mendadak pintu itu terbuka dengan kencang. Dan muncullah seseorang dari pintu tersebut. Seseorang tinggi ramping dengan seragam _cleaning service_ dan membawa alat-alat pel.

Mata Clifford membulat begitu mengenali sosok berambut _spike _itu, dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung bangun dari ranjangnya. "_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, BASTARD?_"

Sesorang tersebut mengacuhkan bentakan Clifford, dia sibuk menanggalkan pakaian _cleaning service__-_nya. Hingga akhirnya dia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana panjang. Mata hijau itu lalu menatap Clifford dengan pandangan lelah, "Lebih baik kita luruskan masalah ini, _fucking pointed nose_. Aku tak mau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang merasa tolol dalam hal ini."

Clifford balas memandang tajam orang itu, orang yang selama beberapa hari ini memenuhi isi kepalanya. Ya, Yoichi Hiruma. Entah harus senang atau sedih mendapati pemuda itu kini muncul di kamar hotelnya. "_What is that mean?_"

Bukan, bukan berarti tingkat kecerdasan Lewis muda ini menurun drastis sampai-sampai tak bisa menangkap makna yang terkandung dari ucapan Hiruma. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, penyangkalan fakta?

Hiruma mendengus, "_You know exactly what I mean_." Balasnya.

Lalu hening.

Mereka berdua hanya saling bertatapan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Perasaan aneh itu kembali menjalar di diri keduanya. Akhirnya kembali bertemu. Setelah seharian ini hanya saling memikirkan tanpa bertatap muka, akhirnya malam ini Tuhan kembali mempertemukan mereka. Err, atau lebih tepatnya, Hiruma yang dengan nekatnya datang ke Hotel tempat Tim Amerika menginap untuk menemui Clifford.

"Tunggu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa sampai ke kamarku?" tanya Clifford memecah kesunyian, mendadak baru teringat dengan hal yang paling penting itu. "aku sangat percaya dengan sistem keamanan di hotel ini, dan bahkan kamarku ini dikunci. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Cih, menyusup masuk ke kamarmu ini lebih mudah dari membalikkan telapak tangan." Potong Hiruma santai sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding, memasang gestur malas yang terlihat jelas.

Clifford mengerutkan kening, tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. "Kuulangi sekali lagi, idiot. BAGAIMANA caramu masuk ke kamarku?"

Sambil memutar bola matanya bosan, akhirnya Hiruma menjawab juga. "Manajer hotel ini memiliki skandal—tak perlu kusebutkan apa—lalu dia dengan senang hati mempersilakanku masuk ke Hotelnya. Dan agar tidak ketahuan oleh teman-temanmu, aku menyamar menjadi cleaning service," Hiruma melirik alat pel dan seragam _cleaning service_ yang dipakainya tadi. "puas?"

"Kamarku dikunci."

"Aku punya kunci cadangannya."

"Cara kemunculanmu itu tidak sopan."

"Setidaknya aku mengetuk pintu."

Clifford tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi ucapan iblis itu.

"Jadi," Hiruma kembali bicara sambil bangkit dari posisinya seraya menatap Clifford lekat-lekat, "bisa kembali ke pembicaraan yang tadi?"

"Pembicaraan apa?" Clifford mati-matian berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar seketus mungkin. _Hell,_ tidak boleh ada yang tahu bahwa jantungnya sedari tadi terus berdetak lebih cepat tiap bertemu pandang dengan iblis Deimon itu!

Hiruma mendesah, butuh ekstra sabar lagi sepertinya. "_Geez__,_ _I can't believe it's hard__ j__ust to talk to you__! _Aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang merasa tolol karena masalah ini!" bentaknya keras.

"Kau pikir aku tidak merasa seperti itu?" sengit Clifford, intonasinya tak kalah tinggi dari milik Hiruma. "seharian ini nafsu makanku hancur, aku tidak mood melakukan apapun, kerjaanku hanya mengurung diri di kamar. _And it's all your fault, you son of a bitch__!"_

Hiruma melongo mendengarnya. Bukan, bukan karena makian yang keluar dengan indahnya dari mulut Clifford yang membuat dirinya membeku sejenak, tapi kalimat sebelumnya. _Jadi dia juga merasakannya?_ Batinnya, yang entah kenapa malah terdengar girang. _Jadi bukan __c__uma aku? Jadi aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?—Tunggu, bertepuk sebelah tangan apa? ARGH~ __Holly shit__!_

Clifford lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan ujung jarinya, "Dan jujur saja, aku membenci perasaan ini!" desisnya.

Hiruma mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "_Why?_"

Clifford memandang Hiruma seolah Hiruma baru saja menanyakan hal yang sangat aneh, "Lalu kau mengharapkan apa? Aku berbunga-bunga, melompat-lompat, dan bahkan mendengarkan lagu-lagu Celine Dion karena memiliki perasaan ini! Ini abnormal, tidak seharusnya terjadi!" makinya.

"Kenapa tidak seharusnya terjadi?"

Clifford menggeram, ingin rasanya dia menghajar wajah pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu. "_I'm not gay, for fuck's sake!_" bentaknya.

Jawaban normal. Hiruma tidak kaget ketika mendengarnya. Dia hanya menatap mata Clifford sambil menghela nafas. "Dan lalu apa menurutmu aku ini seperti seorang gay?" tanyanya balik.

Clifford memperhatikan penampilan Hiruma. Tampan, gagah, terlihat keren dengan pakaian apapun, memiliki sinar licik di wajahnya. Apa dia gay? "Mana ku tahu." Seru Clifford acuh. Walau jujur saja, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia penasaran juga.

"Aku normal—" desisnya, "—sebelum bertemu denganmu."

Clifford tidak sanggup untuk tidak gugup ketika mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Kau sudah mengobrak-abrik hidupku, membuatku merasa menjadi seorang idiot, mengalahkanku di meja poker, dan orang pertama yang memberiku perasaan sialan macam ini!" lanjut Hiruma dengan nada tinggi.

Pangeran Lewis itu hanya diam, dia menggigit ujung bibirnya. "_So?_"

"_So?_" ulang Hiruma kesal, "_fuck,_ kau sudah membuatku seperti ini dan sekarang kau ingin lepas tangan begitu saja?" tanyanya kesal sambil berjalan mendekati Pentagram Amerika itu.

"_That's the best way_," gumam Clifford lambat. Tangannya terangkat, memberi gestur tubuh agar Hiruma berhenti mendekat. "besok kau pulang ke Jepang kan? Itu bagus, berarti kita tak perlu bertemu lagi. Dan lebih mudah bagi kita untuk saling melupakan. Jadi, sekarang keluar dari kamarku dan pulanglah!" Clifford memberi solusi. Walau hatinya sedikit teriris-iris juga ketika mengucapkannya. Tidak, dia tidak mau dilupakan oleh Hiruma. Tapi itulah yang harus dikatakannya di hadapan _Quarterback_ Jepang itu.

"_Shut the fuck up_! Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya!" geram Hiruma marah. Ingin sekali rasanya menarik kerah baju pemuda itu, berlagak layaknya drama-drama yang ada di TV. Tapi mengingat kembali Clifford yang sudah memberi sinyal agar jangan mendekat, hal itu urung ia lakukan. "kau juga merasakannya, kan? Merasakan perasaan yang kurasakan. Lalu apa kau sanggup membunuh mati perasaan itu begitu saja?"

Clifford memejamkan sebentar matanya, hingga akhirnya berseru lantang. "Yeah, aku sanggup."

"Bohong."

Clifford merengut mendengar ucapan ringan Hiruma itu yang dengan seenak jidat menyangkal pernyataannya barusan, "Bohong apanya?" balasnya gusar.

Iblis dari Deimon itu menghela nafas panjang, "Kenapa kau hobi sekali menyiksa dirimu sendiri, eh, _sensei_? Kenapa tidak kau akui saja kalau kau juga tidak bisa melupakan perasaan sialan ini?"

"Karena memang tidak! _Gosh_, mesti berapa kali kubilang, bocah? Sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari kamarku!" Clifford membentak pemuda pirang itu. Walau hati kecilnya tak bisa berbohong, semua yang dikatakan Hiruma itu benar. Bahkan sekalipun ia tahu itu benar, sekali lagi penyangkalan fakta terpaksa ia lakukan.

Hiruma menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda masih belum menyerah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Clifford, membuat sang _American Boy_ melotot marah padanya. Setelah jarak diantara mereka hanya sekitar beberapa jengkal, Hiruma berhenti. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat quarterback Amerika itu. "_Okay, I'll go_. Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita memainkan sebuah permainan."

Clifford mengerutkan keningnya, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan hal yang baik. Tapi demi Hiruma bisa segera meninggalkan tempat ini, terpaksa ia setuju. "Permainan apa?"

"_Truth or dare?"_Hiruma menjawab sekaligus bertanya padanya. "Mana yang kau pilih, eh?"

Jangan sampai dirinya terjebak. Itu hal yang langsung terpikir di benak Clifford begitu mendengar permainan macam apa yang dipilih Hiruma. Setelah jeda beberapa saat, ia memutuskan juga. "_Dare_."

Karena saat ini Clifford tak mampu menyuarakan satu pun kebenaran. Tiap perkataannya isinya hanya sangkalan.

Hiruma menyeringai, seakan sudah menunggu ini. "_Ok, kiss me, then_."

"_WHAT? I WON'T DO THAT!_"

"Lalu kau memilih _truth,_ sekarang?"

Clifford mengepalkan tangannya, menjaga emosi. Benar-benar pemuda Jepang ini, tak heran ia dijuluki ahli _mind game_ nomor satu. Bahkan Clifford sampai harus terjebak ke permainan memuakkannya ini. "Yeah, terserah kau saja." Gerutunya sebal.

Seringai iblis itu kembali muncul menghiasi wajah Hiruma. "_You love me or not?_"

"_Not_." Mudah saja.

Terdengar dengusan. "Hey, kita bermain _truth or dare!_ Dan kau tentu tahu aturannya."

Clifford memilih bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia tahu, ia kalah telak kini.

"_Once again, you love me or—"_

"_YESSSS!"_ teriak Clifford tiba-tiba, menyela Hiruma. Pemuda Jepang itu sampai terlompat kaget mendengar jawaban mendadak itu. "Puas kau?" Dengan begini setidaknya ia tak perlu diteror lagi. Sudah kalah, jadi sebaiknya segera akui saja.

Hiruma tertawa. "Ke ke ke, belum, _sensei_. Aku belum puas sampai mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu."

"Aku sudah bilang 'iya', kan? Kau mau apa lagi?"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan '3 kata ajaib' itu."

Entah sudah seaneh apa wajah Clifford kini ketika mendengar ucapan Hiruma barusan. "_You gotta be fucking kidding me!"_

"_I'm fucking serious. Say it, and I'll go."_

Clifford kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Seorang Clifford D. Lewis tidak pernah mengatakan '3 kata ajaib' itu kepada laki-laki, bahkan ke ayahnya sendiripun tidak. Dan lalu kenapa juga dia harus mengatakannya ke Hiruma? "Aku...ukh, itu...ARGH—dengar, ini terlalu memalukan!"

"Hanya ada kita berdua di kamar ini," balas Hiruma, "langsung katakan saja, _fucking pointed nose_. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang dengar. Kau ingin aku segera pergi, kan?"

Clifford memutar matanya. Cih, dengan bocah yang lebih muda darinya ini, kenapa gampang sekali ia terjebak? Sepertinya Clifford kembali harus mempertanyakan kecerdasannya. Lalu dia memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan membunuh, "Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini satu kali saja, jadi pasang telingamu baik-baik!"

"Okay,"

"Jangan tertawa, jangan memasang seringai bodoh, dan jangan menginterupsiku!"

"Okay,"

"Lalu setelah itu kau juga harus mengatakannya, HARUS!"

"Okay,"

"Dan sesuai kesepakatan, kau segera pergi dari sini!"

"Oh~kaay," ujar Hiruma malas, "kapan kau mau memulainya,_ fucking pointed nose_?"

Clifford menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, "_I...fucking...love you_." Terucap, akhirnya terucap juga. Yeah, walau akhirnya menjadi 4 kata dengan tambahan huruf F itu. Seumur hidup, Clifford tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengatakannya pada seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki, _for God's sake_!

Tanpa tawa, tanpa seringai, dan dengan wajah serius, Hiruma membalasnya. "_Fucking love you too_."

.

.

* * *

Hiruma tak kuasa menahan senyum begitu mendapat pesan singkat di ponselnya. Saat ini Tim Jepang sedang dalam berada di pesawat untuk mempersiapkan pulang ke Jepang. Mamori yang duduk di sebelah Hiruma memandang Quarterback itu bingung.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori.

"Bukan urusanmu, _fucking manager!_" jawabnya cuek sambil mulai mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita _take off_ lho, cepat matikan ponselmu." Mamori mengingatkan.

Setelah selesai mengetik, Hiruma mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku bajunya. "Berisik, aku juga tau."

Dan isi pesan yang membuatnya terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalan itu adalah;

_From: My Invicible Gambler_

_Semoga pesawatmu jatuh XP_

_p.s. : IFLY_

.

.

* * *

Di Restoran Hotel, Clifford—yang akhirnya mau juga turun untuk makan—menyeringai membaca balasan dari iblis Deimon itu. Hal ini menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

"Eh, Clifford senyum!" bisik Panther kaget, "akhirnya senyum juga. Kupikir kotak senyumnya sudah habis."

Tatanka menimpali, "Iya, akhir-akhir ini dia murung terus, bahkan nggak pernah mau turun buat makan. Kenapa mendadak berubah begini ya?"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja." Balas Bud, "yang penting Pangeran kita sudah tidak uring-uringan lagi."

Semuanya hanya mengangguk.

Sedangkan Clifford, berulang kali dia membaca pesan itu, hingga akhirnya dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan melanjutkan makan. Isi pesan singkat itu adalah;

_From: My Commander From Hell_

_Yeah, lalu aku akan mati dan menghantuimu XP_

_p.s. : IFLYT_

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Author:** Hasil editan karena saya ga puas sama yang kemaren itu ==' well yah, kalau ditanya siapa uke siapa seme, sekali lagi saya ga bisa jawab :| Dua-duanya seme, anggap aja gitu dah *plak* Saya ga rela ada yang jadi uke, apalagi kalo sampe OOC dan jadi kecewek-cewekan gitu ==' kan biar mereka uke jangan lupakan sifat aslinya juga dong. Mereka cowok, yang pasti punya sisi kasar dan ego yang tinggi banget.

* * *

**Big thank to: **

**dilia shiraishi **_(sampai ngeripyu dua kali pula, lop yu pul dah, dil XD)_

**Chian30ne**

**Ruki_ya_ch**

**Gretta Casiopeia**

**RaikouWithPeterpanSyndrome**

**nae-rossi chan**

**Ai Ryudou**

**NakamaLuna**

**costae tiurmatio**

**Mashy Gaara4life**

**kazuazul**

**HIRU_MAMO LOV3RS**_ (Ga bisa, saya ga bisa bikin kayak gitu, maaf (_ _). lagian nanti Mamo bakal jadi mery sue banget dong, males :|)_

**zerO . cent**_  
_


End file.
